You Bet
by quail58
Summary: A high school fic. Sesshomaru makes a bet with his friends, but Rin's not going to make it easy for him to win.
1. I Accept

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I've seen too many badly written high school fanfictions, so I thought I'd try to write a better one. After writing it I'm not sure if it's so good.

--

Students shuffled onto the school grounds, each dressed in their school uniforms. Today was the first day of the new school year, and they were all eager to see which classes they have been put in. The line to get to the boards was rather long, so many of the students hung back hoping to eventually get the chance to see the board. Amongst those students was Rin. Her long black hair blew in the wind as she watched alone in curiosity.

Suddenly a red haired, pigtailed girl bound up to her full of energy. Her green eyes sparkled as she announced to Rin, "We're in the same class together!"

Rin smiled at her friend and signed to her, "Is Kouga in our class also?"

"Of course he is!" Ayame said with a big smile on her face. "My Kouga will have to finally keep his promise to date me now that he's going to see me nearly every day."

Ayame had been chasing after Kouga since they were young kids, and at one time when they were younger he had promised her that they would go on a date some day. But things changed their junior year of high school when the sophomores appeared. Amongst them was Kagome, and Kouga feel madly in love with her. But that would not stop Ayame from getting what she wanted.

Rin followed along as Ayame started towards the building. She only had one more year left before graduation, which meant that she could finally get out of her aunt's house. The current bruise on her arm was a reminder of why she she needed to get out of her aunt's house.

Slowly the students in Rin's class filed into the room taking note of everyone there. Amongst all of the students was Sesshomaru Arakida. By far the most handsome guy in the school, he easily won over the hearts and bodies of nearly every girl in the school with his long silver hair and golden eyes. He said little, but when it mattered he knew exactly what to say to strike fear in any man and get any woman into his bed.

But Rin was the exception to this rule. He had long since figured her to not be worth his time since he knew little sign language. Yet he seemed to be learning sign language more since he first gave up on her when they were only freshman. So instead he just passed off his lack of interest in her as her being too much of a geek to waste his time on.

Yet she was never afraid of him nor did she beg him to show her any attention. Most of the time it seemed that she was completely unaware of his existence, and in a way that irked Sesshomaru.

"Hey," Kouga greeted Sesshomaru, whose only acknowledgment was his eyes traveling from Rin to Kouga. "I guess you still can't get your way from her," he said pointing at Rin.

"She's not worth my time."

Kouga was joined by his two best friends, Ginta and Hikaku. They both had been quite interested in Rin for some time but didn't have the guts to say anything to her. "He's probably just as afraid of talking to her as we are," Ginta joked.

"Or doesn't have what it takes to convince her that he's worthy of her attention," Hikaku suggested.

Sesshomaru used his extraordinary strength to pick up the both of them as he bared his teeth asking, "What do you mean by that?"

Kouga just chuckled at the three of them before suggesting, "You do always go for the easy girls. I bet you don't even try to seduce her because she would be a challenge."

"I could just as easily say that I haven't tried Ayame yet," Sesshomaru said to him coldly knowing it would irk him.

Kouga waved his fists in Sesshomaru's face threatening, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Sesshomaru finally dropped Ginta and Hikaku. Upon noticing that Ayame had been listening in on Koga's threats he quieted down and walked to another part of the room away from her. Sesshomaru eventually followed only to be bombarded with a suggestion from Kouga, "I propose a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked him in a nonchalant way.

Kouga stroked his chin for a second before answering, "I bet you can't get Rin into bed by graduation. That gives you nine months."

Sesshomaru's eyes looked over Rin as she sat there listening to Ayame, and then he looked Kouga in the eye and said, "What will the terms be?"

"If I win," Kouga thought aloud. "You'll help me break up your brother and his girlfriend." He made a terrifying laugh at the thought of Kagome running away from Inuyasha and into his arms.

"And if I win, you will be my personal servant for a month."

The look of terror on Kouga's face caused the other two men to laugh. "What do you mean by that? What do you think you'll have me do?"

Hikaku whispered to Kouga, "Hey, you're going to win, so why are you worried?"

Kouga straightened his jacket of his uniform and looked as if nothing had phased him. "Alright. I'll take your bet because I'm confident that I'll win," he said as he held out his hand to shake. Sesshomaru shook his hand in a bargain. This would certainly be an interesting school year ahead.


	2. That Jerk!

A couple of days later Sesshomaru was walking home from class trying to stay a safe distance away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha's strange friends. Ahead of him was another student with long black hair. He had never seen her walking this direction before. So he sped up hoping to see the girl's face. Of all people, it just happened to be Rin.

He slowed down to walk right next to her. She made no motion of noticing him there and hoped that he would eventually walk ahead of her. "Your name is Rin, correct?" Rin shot him a nasty glance before looking ahead again. "My name is Sesshomaru," he said introducing himself even though it was unnecessary.

This time Rin turned slightly to him and signed, "I already knew your name. I've had class with you for the past two years." The look on her face clearly told Sesshomaru she was not very happy with him. She was normally smiling all the time, so this was certainly a clue that she didn't like him.

"What do you have against me?" he asked her trying to sound innocent.

Rin rolled her eyes at him before answering, "Don't think I'm as easy as the other girls in the school. I plan on waiting until marriage, so you can just stop what you're doing now."

"Do you think I'm trying to seduce you?"

"Of course you are. That's the only reason you pay any attention to the other girls in the school. I know how much of a hentai you are." She then continued on her way stomping as she went. What was he thinking trying to seduce her? He hadn't slept with the sophomores, so why didn't he go after them instead of one of the only girls in the junior and senior classes that he hadn't been with yet?

But Sesshomaru wasn't just going to let her get away from him. He walked quickly to catch up with her. "I'm not looking for an easy lay." She wouldn't even acknowledge him, so he continued, "I've been kind of a fool these past couple of years, and I've come to realize that maybe I should start thinking of getting into a serious relationship. And you seem like someone I could have a serious relationship with."

Rin turned away from him and walked across the street towards the florist she worked for. Once inside she went to the back to clock in. Sesshomaru followed her curious to see why she was there. The woman at the cash register asked him, "Can I help you?"

He looked around a little before asking, "Did you see a teenager come in with long black hair and large brown eyes?"

"Are you talking about Rin?" she questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Are you one of her classmates?" He nodded his head.

Just then Rin walked out of the back dressed in a pair of jeans, a white polo shirt, and a green apron. When she saw Sesshomaru standing there she turn around again and started walking towards the door to the back room, but Kikyo stopped her by putting her hand on Rin's arm. "Is something wrong?" she whispered.

Rin turned so that Sesshomaru was unable to see her signing, "That jerk is from my school. He's trying to seduce me like he's done to all the other girls at school."

"Him?" Kikyo questioned her. "He's pretty cute. Are you sure that's all he wants?" Rin nodded her head, but instead of Kikyo letting her get away she pushed Rin up to the register and then left the front herself.

"Do you want to buy something?" she signed to him.

He instead asked her, "Do you work here?"

"Yes. Now, do you want to buy something? If not, I would appreciate it if you would just leave."

He looked around the store a little from where he was at and then asked her, "What flowers do you like the best?"

"Well, that depends upon the occasion. If you are looking for something formal, calla lilies are great. But for love you buy a rose. Tulips and daisies are something great to buy a friend."

"May I buy a tulip?"

"In what color?" she asked him before walking over to a refrigerator holding a number of brightly colored tulips.

"Orange would be nice." He had seen Rin before out in public wearing a white and orange checkered dress with green outlines of circles.

She pulled one out for him and cut the stem at an angle and then asked, "Do you want a vase?"

"No," he answered her. She rung up his order and then handed him the lone flower. He smiled at her and then left her alone.

The next morning at school Rin found that same tulip sitting on her desk. "Who brought you a flower?" Ayame questioned her. Rin looked over in the direction where Sesshomaru was now sitting listening to Kouga's bragging. "My Kouga did?" she asked irrately.

Rin vehemently shook her head and then spelled out "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked aloud bringing the classes attention to her, including Sesshomaru's. Ayame laughed nervously until everyone turned their attention away from her again. She whispered to Rin, "Did he leave a card or something?" Rin shook her head. "Then how do you know it's from him?"

Rin signed to her, "He followed me to work yesterday and then bought one while he was there."

"You're his next target?"

"So it would seem." Rin had a disgusted look upon her face as she looked over the beautiful flower. "How do I get rid of him though. I told him several times yesterday that I'm not interested, but he doesn't seem to be getting the clue."

"I've heard that the few girls who have turned him down quickly he doesn't normally attempt to pursue further. Maybe he's actually interested in you on a deeper level."

"I doubt that." Suddenly a thought came to mind. "How about you ask Kouga what Sesshomaru may be up to. Perhaps he can give you some sort of clue."

Ayame got a large smile on her face at the thought of having something to say to Kouga. "Okay!" she volunteered.

So after school Ayame waited for Kouga to leave the school. "Kouga," she yelled after him as she chased him down. He started running as soon as he saw her, but she was able to take a short cut around to cut him off. "Don't think you'll get away from me that easily," she warned him.

"I already told you that I'm waiting for Kagome." He gave her a cheesy smile awaiting any anger that might come out of her mouth.

"And I already told you that you're just wasting your time!" She folded her arms and then said to him, "I'm not here to talk to you about that. You're friends with Sesshomaru, right?"

"Yeah," he answered scratching the back of his head. Why did she care about his friendship with Sesshomaru unless it had something to do with Rin? Had he started to make a move on Rin already? Boy, that Sesshomaru didn't waste any time! "What about it?"

Ayame pointed a finger in his face and asked him, "What's he want with Rin? She's already told him that she won't sleep with him, but he doesn't seem to want to give up!"

Kouga knew he had to think of something fast. If he told Ayame about the bet Kagome would think he was a horrible guy making bets about a woman losing her virginity, but he couldn't let Sesshomaru win. "Yeah, he said he's tired of getting the easy girls because he's never taken anyone's virginity." He thought to himself, 'So far so good.' "So he figured who better than Rin since she's alluded him for the past couple of years."

"That's what I thought." She crossed her arms again and announced, "You can tell him that I'm not going to go easy on him if he tries again. She doesn't want him, and she's never going to give in to him."

Kouga smiled happily at knowing that Ayame would now provide another obstacle for Sesshomaru. "I'll let him know," he spoke to her. "Just make sure you can back up your statement."

"I'll have you know," she said getting in his face. "That I have no problems backing up my statements." She reached out and pulled him closer to her so she could give him a passionate kiss. At first he struggled against her but then gave into her. When she let go of him he tried to pull her back into another kiss, but Ayame pulled away smiling at him. "And you will go out with me some day." He blinked at her in surprise a couple of times before she ran away from him.


	3. No, he's lying

When Ayame got home she immediately text messaged Rin to get online. Rin didn't want to upset her uncle, who was already in a foul mood, so she texted back to Ayame, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. I'll talk to you when I get to school."

When Rin got to school the next day she had a brand new black eye. Ayame looked at her rather sadly and asked, "Is that my fault?"

Rin stopped walking and gently touched her eye. She had tried so hard to cover up the bruise, but no matter how hard she tried it was impossible for her to cover it fully. "He wasn't in a good mood last night, and he was even less so when I turned my attention away from him to quiet the phone. Don't worry though, you didn't know."

Ayame pulled out a bottle of foundation and pulled Rin aside into the bathroom. She carefully touched up some of Rin's make-up because she seemed to do better at covering up bruises than Rin ever was. Matter of fact, she always carried around a bottle of Rin's foundation just for such an occasion. "You know I'd take you into my house if my parents let me," she commented. Rin bobbed her head up and down several times. "Thank goodness it's our last year of high school. Then you can move out and go to college."

"What did you want to talk to me about last night?" Rin finally asked her before Ayame washed the makeup off of her fingers.

When Ayame turned around she informed Rin, "You were right about Sesshomaru. Stay away from him." Her voice was low.

"So you must have talked to Kouga yesterday?"

"Yep, and he said that Sesshomaru told him that he was looking for a challenge and you were it."

Rin knew that was what he was up to. There would be no other reason as to why he suddenly was paying any attention to her. Suddenly she worried about Kouga. "You didn't torture him, did you?"

"I didn't hurt him, but I did kiss him."

Rin's eyes grew large upon hearing the news. Ayame's face was turning red from remembering the kiss. "I assume you kissed him, but how did he react?"

"He liked it, and he tried to steal another one." She put the foundation in her bag and then walked out of the bathroom with Rin following behind her.

Rin managed to avoid Sesshomaru for the school day, but on her way to work he followed her again. She preyed that he wouldn't come up to her, but her prays were not answered when he caught up only a couple of minutes later. "Are you trying to avoid me now?" he asked her.

She stopped mid-step and then looked at him cruelly. "I know what you are up to. Your friend Kouga told Ayame what you're up to."

"All of it?" Sesshomaru asked rather surprised that he would give away their secret. He would have thought Kouga would have kept this a secret in case Kagome were to find out.

"I figured the only reason you'd be paying attention to me was to try and get me into bed. But what's worse is that I'm just some kind of challenge to you." She threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "Why don't you just stick with th easy girls and leave the rest of us who don't want to be with you alone!" She walked away from him angry again.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed that she hadn't said the word 'bet', so perhaps Kouga hadn't told Ayame the whole truth. He immediately said to her, "I guess he would have lied to Ayame to make himself look like the good guy." Rin stopped walking but would not turn to face him. He knew exactly at that moment that he had gained her attention. "He didn't want Ayame to know that I had only the best intentions in mind because his intentions towards Kagome are anything but pure."

Rin now turned towards him but did not make any move to sign anything back to him, so he continued, "He knows that I'm interested in you for nothing but a friendship and maybe a long term relationship, and he if he admitted it to Ayame she would have been upset that he didn't her for the same thing. And it would have been even worse if he had carried out his less honorable plan towards Kagome later on."

"Less honorable plan?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side. "What less honorable plan?"

"He loves Ayame; we cannot deny that since he gets upset easily at the mention of another guy hitting on her. But she's too easy because she's practically throwing herself on him. But he hates Inuyasha, and what would be better than to steal your enemy's girl and have your way with her if it poses a challenge?"

She resigned herself to the fact that now she was in a quandary. His theory was very likely true, but he was a notorious liar also. "I still don't trust you, but now I know not to trust Kouga either." She turned around again but took off running. She needed to get to work soon, and he had just held her back some.

That night when her aunt and uncle had gone to bed Rin texted Ayame, "I have heard some rather unsavory things about Kouga. I really think it would be best if you left him alone entirely and started looking at other guys, except for Sesshomaru."

Ayame wasn't too happy about the idea at first, but when Rin told her about what Sesshomaru had said Ayame did quickly agree to Rin's pleading. Strangely enough she did start to notice a couple of the guys in class, and when they noticed her too it seemed that Kouga was growing jealous of these other guys.

Yet Rin's love life did not get better that month. Sesshomaru tried talking to her as she walked to work despite her protests. He sometimes would follow her all the way to work and buy her a flower, which would always turn up in her foot locker or on her desk the following day. How much more would she need to protest before he gave up?


	4. Save Me

Sesshomaru was at his wits end with Rin. He was so used to girls just falling over themselves to get to him, but after a month and a half she still would talk to him except to say that she didn't want him to be anywhere near her. At best he couldn't even get a surface level conversation even. But how could he gain her trust? Hadn't Kouga's actions recently shown that his lie could be nearly plausible?

He pondered this one evening as he sat drinking coffee and studying at a small cafe across the street from where Rin worked. He often came here to think and to watch out for opportunities to try and walk Rin home from work. Of course she always seemed to be accompanied by Kikyo, so he didn't know why he even bothered waiting for her.

When he looked out the window as the place was closing he noticed Kikyo running from the store and down the street. Rin was still in the store and locking things up. 'Great! Tonight I might actually have a chance to walk her home," he thought to himself. So for the next half hour he tried to look like he was reading his book while he was actually looking out the window.

Figuring she was coming out soon he went to pay his bill. When he came out of the store he heard the sound of a woman screaming. He had wanted to be there when Rin walked out, but he just couldn't ignore the cries of the other woman. Dropping his book bag on the ground he went running in the direction of the scream and ended up in an alleyway.

Standing in the alley were several men with knives in hand. The young woman lay on the ground curled up as she leaned against the wall of a building. "Leave her alone," he commanded the delinquents.

"Why should we?" their leader asked him back.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles before answering him, "Do you dare challenge this Sesshomaru?" These guys obviously didn't know what they were dealing with. He was a black belt in several forms of martial arts. The three men attacked him at once but were all easily dispatched of.

When Sesshomaru turned to the damsel in distress he noticed that the woman staring back at him was Rin. Of all people he could protect he ended up protecting Rin! The relief in her face warmed his cold heart like no look ever had. "Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand for her.

Rin tried to stand up, but when she put pressure on her right ankle a sharp pain shot through it. She landed back on the ground with a thump and a moan. Sesshomaru looked at her rather surprised at her reaction. "My ankle hurts," she signed to him to make him understand.

He turned around and instructed her, "Climb onto my back then. I'll take you to the clinic." Rin climbed onto his back with some difficulty, but soon they were taking off. He grabbed his bag from the ground outside the cafe before taking off at a run. He could feel at one point as she dug out of her pocket her cell phone and started texting someone.

By the time they got to the clinic Rin's aunt was there not looking too happy, but if Rin hadn't said anything her aunt would have been just as unhappy or even more unhappy than she was right now. When she saw them she laid on the charm very thick as she asked, "Rin, darling, are you okay? I got your message and came as soon as possible." She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who was still carrying Rin upon his back. "Are you the young man who saved her life? I am so grateful to you!"

Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was shaking slightly in fear. This was not like her. She was strong, confident, and certainly had no trouble standing up to him, but now she seemed scared. Was her mother someone she should be afraid of?

Once Sesshomaru put Rin down in a wheelchair they wheeled her behind a set of doors. Sesshomaru sat down in a seat across from Rin's aunt, who he had assumed to be her mother, in hopes of talking to her to find out what made Rin so scared of her. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?" she asked him kindly.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. He could ask for a number of things from his woman knowing that she wouldn't deliver any of them. But what could he ask for that would benefit him? Did she have a close enough relationship with Rin to ask her to have a talk with Rin about him? That would be the best alternative for him at this point. "I would like to ask Rin to the winter dance in a couple of months. Would it be okay with you if she were to go with me?"

"I can't see why not," she answered him assuming he was asking out of politeness. Besides, if this guy could sweep Rin off of her feet, perhaps it would get Rin out of her house sooner. "Are the two of you dating?"

"No," he answered her curtly. "She has yet to accept my offer, but I hope she will reconsider soon."

The aunt raised an eyebrow now understanding what it was that he was asking for. She was never close enough with Rin to ask Rin to so something like that, but perhaps if she found out more about this boy she could command Rin instead. "You are aware that she doesn't speak?" she questioned him.

He nodded his head a couple of times before revealing to her, "They have taught us sign language in school because of her." A strange silence started to stretch over the both of them. Out of curiosity Sesshomaru asked out of the blue, "Has Rin always been mute?"

Her aunt grunted before grumpily answering, "No. Just since the death of her parents."

Her parents? This wasn't her mother? "I was unaware Rin was an orphan."

"Oh, yes," she tried to pretend to be positive again. "Rin's parents and brothers were killed by thieves when she was only eight years old. I am her only surviving relative as the sister of her father, so she was given into my care."

Now this was starting to make some sense to him. Rin was afraid of her aunt because it was clear that her aunt didn't want to be taking care of her. And maybe that was why she was still not talking; after all, he did remember now that she screamed in the alleyway attracting his attention. Perhaps he could use this to help him find ways to be alone with Rin.

Half an hour after Rin and Sesshomaru arrived, Rin was released to go home with her sprained ankle and a pair of crutches. "I will have my father's driver come pick you up from your house tomorrow morning to take you to school," he offered aloud so that her aunt could hear. "He can be there any time you want, just tell me where and when."

Rin knew that he was doing this on purpose. If she were to turn him down her aunt would suggest otherwise. And indeed her aunt gave him the address to their house and told him to pick up Rin half an hour before school started.

The next morning he was true to his word. A large car pulled up to the curb outside of the house and he came to her door. When they got to the car she signed to him, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," he answered her with a smirk. "Perhaps you could join me after school to study together. My parents wouldn't mind you coming by."

"I have work tonight. Kikyo said she'll give me work to do that allows me to sit down."

"Then I'll take you to work and then home," he suggested. Rin rolled her eyes but knew that she had to rely upon him for the next few weeks until she could get back upon her feet. "But on your days off I would enjoy it if you came over to my house to study. I thought you might want to get out of your aunt's house seeing as the two of you don't particularly care much for each other."

Oh, so he was able to see that after last night? But did he know that her aunt and uncle also beat her? No, he couldn't know. He would have commented at some point about the bruises or would have tried to find a way to be the knight in shining armour by helping her get out of there. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said but with a frown upon her face.

Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'Just you wait, Rin. I'll have you in my bed in a few months at this rate.'


	5. Family Dinner

Sesshomaru drove her to work two days straight, but the third day she didn't have work. The driver picked them up from school, but Sesshomaru made sure not to tell Rin where they were going until they pulled up to a large house in nice subdivision. Rin marveled at the size of the place and the elaborate designs of the building. "This is my house," Sesshomaru announced before getting out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for Rin to help her get out.

The driver took her crutches and her bag while Sesshomaru effortlessly lifted Rin up into his arms bridal style. He carried her into the house and down the hallway towards a living room. She was put down on the floor next to a low lying coffee table. Her crutches were placed next to her along with her bag. Sesshomaru pulled out his own book bag and started digging through it to find his homework, so Rin did the same.

For a couple of hours they worked on their school work without a word exchanged between the two. At first this made Rin feel a little uncomfortable, especially being in his house alone, but when Inuyasha came home she felt a little less self conscience. Besides, why should she be when Sesshomaru was being a perfect gentleman by not trying to make a move on her but just allowing her a place to hang out to get away from her family.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke to her about a couple of hours after they had started studying, "Have you thought about the winter dance yet?"

Rin's head popped up to look at him with a curious expression. So this was what he was up to? "No. It's still two months away."

As she looked back down at her book he asked her, "Would you consider going with me...as a reward for helping you?"

Of course he would use that angle for awhile, but she had a legitimate reason to turn him down. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the money to buy a proper dress." She shrugged her shoulders once with a not so innocent sorry face.

"I'll buy you one," he offered her quickly. "My dad's been asking me to work for his company, and I can lend you to the money you need." There was no way he was going to let her worm her way out of this one. "And your aunt told me that she has no objections."

Yes, her aunt wouldn't have any objections as long as it got Rin out of the house and didn't cost her any money. And hell, if that was all he was asking for in terms of a reward she would have of course said yes. "I don't feel right taking your money," she finally said after a minute of silence.

"I have plenty of money, and my father always insists that I learn to spend it on someone else." Okay, so that wasn't the most romantic thing he could say, but he he tried to sound too romantic she wouldn't go for his offer.

It was well known at school that Sesshomaru's tongue was so slick that he knew exactly what to say to make nearly any woman weak in the knees. But was bragging about being told by one's father to spend money on someone else supposed to make any woman really swoon? "I guess I'll think about it."

Just then they could hear someone coming through the front door. "Boys, are you home?" a female voice called out into the empty house.

The sound of Inuyasha running down the stairs sounded like a herd of elephant stampeding through the house. "Did you go grocery shopping?" Inuyasha asked the woman running towards her.

Sesshomaru just grunted from where he sat, "Why don't you go out and buy it yourself?"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked from the entrance to the living room holding a fist up. "Do you got something you want to say to me?"

Rin feared that a fight was about to start, and she certainly didn't want to be in the middle of it. Slowly she pulled herself away from the table and away from the fighting brothers. "Yeah," Sesshomaru answered Inuyasha now turning around to speak to him directly. "You ought to get off your lazy ass and buy the shit yourself instead of depending upon Izayoi to get it for you."

"Boys!" Izayoi yelled over the both of them. "Your father has been having a bad day at work, and the last thing he needs is to come home to is the both of you arguing!" At that moment she stepped into the doorway of the living room and noticed Rin sitting there looking rather nervous. "Oh, hello," she greeted Rin suddenly sounding calm. "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you had a friend over."

Rin bowed to the woman from her seated position. She was rather glad that Izayoi had stopped the fighting. "This is Rin," Sesshomaru said introducing them.

It seemed that Izayoi had noticed the crutches because she asked Rin, "Are you injured? Sesshomaru, is this the girl you've been giving rides to lately?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Izayoi asked her.

"Her name is Rin," Sesshomaru answered for her.

"Sesshomaru, let her answer," Izayoi chided him.

At this point Inuyasha cut in and explained to his mother gently, "Rin's mute."

Izayoi's eyes grew large and she apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you forgive me?"

Rin didn't know if Sesshomaru would interpret for her, but she signed anyway, "That's okay. It's not something people can easily tell." Thankfully Sesshomaru did interpret for her.

Izayoi smiled at Rin again before asking her, "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? It's nothing special since I was out late today."

"I don't want to intrude," Rin honestly informed her. As Sesshomaru repeated what she signed she watched him carefully. He didn't seem to like this woman much because he seemed rather abrupt with her. She had also noticed that he had called her by her first name. She deduced that this was his stepmother. It was well known in the school that the brothers were half-brothers and didn't get along, but until now she didn't know that Sesshomaru also hated his stepmother.

Izyoi assured her, "You won't be a bother. It might help these two behave." She pointed at the boys, and Inuyasha made an immature face at Sesshomaru behind his mother's back. "If it makes you feel any better, I can put you to work helping me prepare dinner."

Rin wanted to laugh at the woman because she was clearly trying to get help without asking for it. The two boys were probably more trouble than help. Slowly Rin tried to get to her feet, but Sesshomaru got up in a hurry to help her. The closeness of his body to hers made her blush as his strong arms held her upright. Izayoi handed Rin the crutches since Sesshomaru had forgotten to pick them up before helping her.

As the women made their way into the kitchen Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, "You and her getting close?" Sesshomaru said nothing and instead punched Inuyasha in the face before heading upstairs to his room to study until dinner.

Izayoi pulled out a stool for Rin to sit on as she cut up vegetables on the counter next to the stove. Slowly Rin chopped a carrot trying not to cut her fingers. It was so much easier to cut these tough vegetables when one was standing up and able to put pressure down on the knife. "Are you and Sesshomaru dating?" Izayoi asked her out of the blue. Rin almost cut herself as the knife missed the carrot and hit the chopping board. She gave Izayoi a cheesy smile like she hadn't meant to do that out of surprise, but she knew that she couldn't fool an observant adult.

It was at that point that Izayoi realized that she could only have a one-way conversation with Rin since Sesshomaru was no longer there to translate for her. Taking a sheet of paper and pen she put it on the counter next to Rin in hopes that Rin would use it to talk back to her. Slowly Rin picked up the pen and tried to explain in as few words as possible, "He's interested in me, but it's not reciprocated."

A giggle from Izayoi made Rin embarrassed when she realized that she had misspelled reciprocated quite horribly. She didn't know what it was about this woman, but somehow she seemed okay with Izayoi thinking she was funny. It wasn't malicious like most people, and it kind of reminded her of her mother's joking about her father.

"So you're not interested in him at all? It seemed to me that you were blushing madly when he picked you up. And I find it hard to believe that you wold be here if you didn't want to spend time with him."

Rin had to refrain from slamming the knife down on the board and furiously writing her answer. Boy did she have it all wrong! "I didn't have much of a choice in coming here today. Unfortunately he's my only transportation right now. But I also kind of owe him my life since he saved me from knife-point."

Rin picked up another carrot while the other woman read her statement. If the woman kept this up she would soon need a new sheet of paper. Izayoi started heating the beef in the wok as she commented, "Do you like him just a little? It would be nice to see him actually date a decent girl. I'm sure you already know his reputation."

Rin dropped her work and started writing again, "That's why I won't let him get any closer to me."

Izayoi laughed internally so that only the sound of her breath quickly leaving her nostrils was heard. "You know, I do think he's interested in you though. I've heard that his reputation has pretty much died down in the past two months. I've also noticed some changes here at home." Rin's mind begged the gods to not let the woman expound upon that statement. "Maybe it's because he met a girl worth dating. Do you know if could be seeing someone else?"

Rin put the carrots aside and started to shred the lettuce. When she looked up at Izayoi she realized Izayoi had seriously asked her if Sesshomaru could be dating someone else. How in the hell would she know that? Unless this was some trick question into getting her to thinking that he was seriously only interested in her. Did this woman seriously think she was some matchmaker?

As the thoughts roamed through Rin's head she noticed that Izayoi was about to ask her something else. Rin shrugged her shoulders and continued her shredding. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know since you're not pursuing him." Her voice sounded a little disappointed.

Thankfully before she was able to say anything more the door bell rang. Izayoi took the beef off of the heat and put her apron on the counter before running to the door. The sound of another male coming into the home assailed Rin's ears, but she just kept to herself in the kitchen. Shortly after Izayoi reentered the kitchen with the gentleman in tow. "Honey, I would like you to meet Rin. This is the young woman Sesshomaru has been giving a ride to lately."

Rin looked at the man and remarked at how much his sons looked like him. He too had silver hair and golden eyes. He kept his long hair up in a ponytail unlike the boys. Rin bowed from her seated position to him and he bowed back to her. "You'll have to excuse Rin," Izayoi said to her husband. "She is mute, and it seems that only Sesshomaru can interpret for us."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he?" InuTashio asked Izayoi. "And where is my other son this evening also? Is he at the Higurashi shrine tonight?"

"No, both of them are upstairs studying...quietly." She had a rather relieved look on her face as she said the last part. Putting the apron on again she put the beef back onto the heat and started adding some of the vegetables. "Rin, do you mind finishing this while I set the table?" she asked Rin.

Rin just nodded her head and hopped up onto her good ankle so that Izayoi could move the stool in front of the stove. She half watched the food and half watched Izayoi and InuTashio as they flirted with each other while setting the table. Rin had always thought it was kind of cute when older couples showed affection to each other. Very rarely when couples grew old did they seem to even care about each other much less show it outright. But her parents had been rather affectionate, so maybe that's why she enjoyed it.

When dinner was finally ready Sesshomaru came back downstairs to find his father now carrying Rin to the table, and for a second he was jealous of how comfortable she seemed with him. But just as quickly as the feeling came he banished it from his thoughts. He took his seat across the table from Rin so that he could easily see her in case he would be asked to interpret for her.

"So, Sesshomaru," InuTashio stared. "Are you and Rin dating?" Rin had to refrain from rolling her eyes from being asked again. What was it with these people? Were they really that oblivious to his obvious reasons for spending time with her?

Sesshomaru knew better than to glare at his father, so instead he unemotionally answered him, "There is nothing between us."

Rin smirked realizing she could make his life a little more hectic tonight so she signed to him, "Are you afraid to tell them that you have been trying to get me to go out with you and I keep turning you down. Or how about you resorting to kidnapping me to get me to agree to go to the dance with you?"

Sesshomaru pretended that he didn't see what she was signing, but that wouldn't stop the curiosity of his family members at the table. "What did she say?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head pretending that he didn't know, but Inuyasha piped up, "She said that nothing is going on between them now because she keeps telling him no. Tonight he brought her here hoping she might say yes to his proposal to go to the dance." Inuyasha then turned to his brother and said, "I learned sign language also."

In a flash Sesshomaru had beat Inuyasha over the head and was back to eating his food like nothing had happened. Rin could tell InuTashio wasn't too happy with them but was holding back his anger because she was sitting there. He probably had his hands full with the both of them since they had already started fighting twice since she had been there, and this was supposedly a good night.

The rest of dinner was filled with questions about Rin's family and plans for college. After dinner though they thought it best for her to return home, so they sent Sesshomaru to drive her home. Sesshomaru was rather curious to know if Rin would ever come over again because it was clear that the numerous questions were making her rather nervous. But then again, it seemed that most people tended to leave her alone, so she was very likely not used to all of the attention. "Would you mind coming over more often?" he asked startling her from her thoughts.

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see her slowly nod as if deep in thought about whether or not she was making the right gesture. But as soon as he pulled up to her aunt's house she was able to tell him, "If they're okay with us just being friends, I wouldn't mind coming over again. I think they seem to have the wrong impression of us."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, but that would not be in sync with his cool demeanor so instead he let only a small smile crack. "They are rather anxious to see me get married some day, and I've never given them reason to believe that I'm interested in settling down until now." He was unsure where to go from this point because he wasn't so used to someone being so set against him, but Rin was different. She was stronger willed, and she certain knew what she wanted.

Thankfully Rin broke the awkwardness by signing, "At least you have a family that loves you."

He could see the hurt on her face clearly in the darkness. She was opening up to him at this moment, and Rin was never one to let others know of her pain. Hell, until that night at the clinic did he even know she was an orphan. In a surprising move he leaned over and pulled her into a hug. He knew not why he did this except that he had seen his father do this to Izayoi when she was upset.

And slowly Rin allowed herself to hug him back. In her mind she wondered if she really could be friends with him. He certainly had his moments of genuineness, or at least he knew how to fake it for the sake of someone else.

When he let her go she waved good-bye to him and ran up to the door of the house. And as she was closing the door he could see that her aunt and uncle were rather upset with her.


	6. School Dance

Sesshomaru was true to his word and got a part-time job with his father's company to save up money. That, however, left less time for him to seduce Rin. But that wouldn't stop him from inviting her over at least once a week. They had sort of a routine down in which she would come and study with him in silence for about an hour before she would help Izayoi with dinner. After dinner she would stay for another hour or two studying and enjoy being away from her aunt and uncle.

And somewhere along that time she found that she enjoyed spending time with him. They didn't have to say much, but when she did talk he listened. And she knew he listened because occasionally he would repeat something to her that she had said before. He could have just easily pretended to listen just to make her feel good.

But some things had changed with Sesshomaru also. His closest friend used to be Kouga, but even then they had a rather strained relationship. At school they would hang out, but once school was over they had their separate lives. But the more time he spent with Rin the more he notice himself opening up to her. At first it was just to gain her trust, but with time he found himself telling her things he usually kept to himself. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she didn't judge him except when it came to a romantic relationship.

About two weeks before the dance he asked Rin as they were walking to his house, "Have you thought about going to the dance with me?"

Rin shook her hand in a gesture showing that she was uncertain. She thought for a second before signing, "I still can't afford a dress yet."

"I've been saving up the money for that," he reminded her.

"I know, but I still don't feel right taking your money."

He gently ran his hand down the back of her arm wishing that he was feeling her skin instead of her coat. "I was hoping that perhaps you would go as a favor to me for saving you." He didn't want to force her into going, but he had to get her on some sort of date. The dance would just be the type of date she could agree to since it was rather public and she would feel comfortable since he couldn't make a pass at her in front of all of those people.

"You're kind of twisting my arm saying it that way," she sighed. "But I guess I do owe you for that, and for often letting me come over. I don't know how much longer I can put up with my aunt."

She walked with her head down as she thought it over. Lately she had been thinking about the dance and whether or not he would ask her again. At first she had been entirely opposed to the idea, but lately she had been waiting for him to give her a reason to go. She had never been to a dance before, and if she would go with anyone right now it would be Sesshomaru. It would be a fun evening out with her new friend.

"I guess I will go with you," she told him trying to look like she was reluctant in answering him positively.

"Izayoi mentioned wanting to take you shopping for a dress," he mentioned after a few minutes.

Rin smiled at him and signed, "I think she thinks of me as her own daughter some times."

"Why not? You spend more time over there than Kagome."

"I know, but she'll be so disappointed when I leave for college in the summer. I only have five and a half months before I leave here forever." The words hung heavily in the air. For years all Rin could think about was moving away, but in the past couple of weeks she felt like she would be leaving things behind, important things behind. Or perhaps it was important people behind.

They said nothing more until they got to his house. Once inside they found Izayoi home from work early. Rin sat down in the kitchen with her and wrote out a note to her. "Sesshomaru said that you might be interested in taking me shopping for a dress." Izayoi hugged her upon reading the note and then started making plans right away.

The next Saturday Rin and Ayame walked to Sesshomaru's house just after lunch. They were both rather excited about shopping since Ayame always was more fashion conscientious and Rin never had much money for buying anything. Izayoi was waiting for them, and soon she was driving them to the mall.

Ayame found a dress very quickly, but Rin was having a great deal of difficulty. She wasn't used to shopping for anything so fancy. "This will be Rin's first date," Ayame explained to Izayoi as Rin looked amongst the racks of dresses. "How about this one?" Ayame suggested to her as she pointed to a dress that was a bit too fancy for her.

"I don't want to spend too much since it's Sesshomaru's money instead of my own," Rin informed her friend.

Izayoi smiled and went through the rack looking for Rin's size, "Don't worry about Sesshomaru. He said that he wanted you to buy whichever dress you desired the most because he's worked hard to make sure you had enough money." She held the dress against Rin to see if the color would look good against her skin tone. "Is there a certain style you are looking for?"

Rin shook her head, but then a thought came to her. "I want something a little more modest. You know how Sesshomaru is." Izayoi let out a small giggle that sounded a little nervous.

Before Rin knew Ayame and Izayoi and thrown a number of dresses onto her arm and were pushing her into a dressing room. Slowly Rin tried on twelve dresses before finding the one that looked the best on her. It was a strapless side ruched ball gown with a rhinestone clip holding the ruching. And it was burnt orange. "I think we've found your dress!" Izayoi announced.

"But it's not very modest," she signed before pointing to the fact that it was strapless.

Ayame looked at the price tag before announcing, "We'll have to get you a strapless bra first, and then come back and try it on. Thankfully you picked out a dress that isn't horribly expensive."

Rin tensed at the words 'horribly expensive'. "What do you mean by not horribly expensive?"

Izayoi just pushed Rin back into the dressing room saying, "It's not something you need to worry about. Just stay there and I'll pick out a bra for you...and a slip."

She came back ten minutes later and handed them to Rin, who put them on and then put the dress back on. When she came out the other two women both say, "Kawaii!"

The day of the dance Rin went over to Sesshomaru's with her dress, shoes, and other essentials in tow. Izayoi sat down with her and worked on her hair and make-up before dashing off to the Higurashi shrine to snap pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome before they left for dinner before the dance. When Izayoi got home she brought dinner with her.

While Rin ate upstairs hoping to keep Sesshomaru from seeing her with her hair and make-up done, he was nervously eating downstairs with his father and stepmother. No one said a word, but he knew exactly what they were thinking. This was an important date to them because would be the first Rin went on with Sesshomaru, and he knew that both adults badly wanted him to be with Rin. After all, they did believe she was the first woman he was interested in for more than just sex, and she had warmed everyone's heart towards her.

After dinner Izayoi rushed upstairs to help Rin get ready again. Sesshomaru went upstairs and got dressed in his best suit. When he got downstairs his father was loading the dishwasher, something Izayoi usually did. "You look very nice tonight, Sesshomaru," his father complimented him. When his father was finished he Sesshomaru pacing in the living room. "A little nervous about tonight?" he asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped to look at his father, who then approached him and adjusted Sesshomaru's tie. "It seems that everyone is expecting this date to be perfect."

"I remember feeling the same way when I went on my first date with your mother. Both of our parents had their hearts set on us hitting it off so that they could have an excuse to merge their companies together. She wasn't nervous though, probably because she was so much more of a lady than I was a gentleman. But I don't want you to feel the same pressure. Don't make the same mistake I did marrying because of everyone else's expectations. If things don't feel right with Rin, don't be afraid to break it off. Follow your heart." He pat Sesshomaru on the back to signify the end of their male bonding moment.

Before Sesshomaru could even think of a response Izayoi came down the stairs and announced, "I think she's ready now."

Both men stood at the bottom of the stairs with Izayoi looking upwards for Rin's first appearance. When they did see her Sesshomaru held his breath as his jaw dropped open just slightly. Rin looked ravishing beyond even his expectations, especially with the blush that crept across her face upon at seeing how Sesshomaru was reacting to her. And as if everything else in the room disappeared he could only see and hear her, so he missed it when his father put his hand on his shoulder and said to him, "I think you'll have the prettiest girl at the dance tonight."

When Rin made it to the landing Izayoi insisted on snapping a few pictures of them together. Sesshomaru wondered in the back of his mind why Inuyasha let her do this all of the time because frankly he didn't care to have to stand there any longer with them since he couldn't talk to Rin with them there hearing what embarrassing things might just trip out of his mouth. As soon as she finished he helped Rin get her coat on and they were off to the dance.

Sesshomaru could hardly keep his eyes on the road because he wanted to stare at Rin some more. She was starting to feel a little self conscientious because he hadn't said anything to her yet even though she knew he was quite impressed with her with the reaction he had back at the house. When they got there he helped her out of the car, and as they walked up he said, "Thanks for coming with me. I know you didn't have to, but I'm glad that you did." Rin couldn't sign to him since he was holding her hand so she brushed against his slightly to let him know she had heard him. He looked down at her to see her smiling face that he adored.

When they hung up their coats Ayame ran up to Rin and hugged her tightly. "You look awesome! Mrs. Arakida did a great job with your hair and make-up."

Rin smiled at her and signed, "It was a bit easier for her to do my make-up since she didn't have to hide any bruises or black eyes." At that moment she was aware that Sesshomaru was watching was she was signing because he started to call out her name, so she quickly followed it up with, "You look great also. Where's Hikaku?"

Ayame had been asked to the dance by Hikaku, who had transferred his affections from Rin to Ayame as soon as she stopped chasing after Kouga. And it annoyed the hell out of Kouga that one of his best friends had started chasing after Ayame, but she was enjoying watching Kouga for once trying to fight for her instead of fighting for Kagome. "He's nearby. Kouga tried to start another fight, but he's taking care of Kouga right now."

"It must be nice having a couple of men fighting over you," Rin commented. Ayame and she both laughed as they could hear Kouga on the other side of the lobby throwing insults at Hikaku and Ginata, who was trying to help Hikaku with calming Kouga down.

Sesshomaru walked over and hit Kouga on top of the head causing him to crash onto the floor. As Kouga rubbed his head he asked, "Hey, why in the hell did you have to hit me for? And why so hard?"

"Ayame has chosen Hikaku because he has shown interest in her. If you had shown interest in her before, she would have chosen you. Now leave her be." Rin and Ayame looked a each other and giggled at the defeated look on Kouga's face. While Ayame went to Hikaku's side Rin watched as Sesshomaru walked back to her. She was rather impressed with what he had just done for Ayame and Hikaku even though it meant going against his only other friend.

"Thank you," she signed to him.

"For what?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and signed to him, "For helping them out. Hopefully now they can enjoy their time."

He looked back at Ayame who was now talking to Hikaku with her back to Kouga. "She still loves Kouga, doesn't she?"

Rin knew not much could get past Sesshomaru when it came to women's behavior. "I'm afraid that she's very much in love with him as ever, and I think it'll take a lot for her to think otherwise." He takes her hand in his again and together they walk into the crowded gym.

For most of the night Rin and Sesshomaru visited with their few friends and classmates. A few times Rin and Ayame went out in the middle of the gym floor and danced together with a number of the girls from their class. But during the slow dances Ayame would go off with Hikaku leaving Rin with a few girls from their class who went alone this year. But after most of the night had gotten over she was a little sad that Sesshomaru hadn't come up to ask her to dance.

About an hour before the dance ended she found herself sitting with three girls and Ayame on the bleachers taking a rest. "Oi, Rin, so why haven't you danced with Sesshomaru yet? You and he are dating after all."

"Actually, this is our first date," Rin corrected her. "And I don't know if there will be a second date."

As the girls laughed at her another one said, "Don't lie to us. Don't worry, we're not all that jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Rin questioned them with deep confusion set on her face. "Jealous that he wants to date me? Well, you can take it all back because I'm not interested in him since he obviously has slept with most of the girls here."

"Trying to play innocent?" the first girl asked her. "Come on, we all know you have to be really good in bed in order to get him coming back for more."

Rin sat up straight and angrily flailed her fingers as she signed, "I'm happy to say I'm still a virgin, and I don't plan on giving that up until my wedding night." More peals of laughter erupted from the other girls making Rin angrier.

Ayame slammed her hand down on the bleacher she was sitting on and yelled at them, "Just because you're all slutty enough to sleep with him doesn't mean that Rin would lower herself to your level!" The laughs continued on so Ayame said to Rin, "Just ignore them. They are jealous..." Ayame said the next part louder to make sure the other girls heard her as she said to Rin, "because Sesshomaru only wanted them for a cheap one night stand and he's actually interested in a relationship with you that isn't based on sex."

Ayame stood pounding her heels loudly into the bleachers to make sure they knew she was mad and leaving the conversation. Sesshomaru had noticed how Rin and Ayame had been exchanging words with three girls who just laughed at them so he thought it best to go over there and rescue them because it was likely in regards to him. As Rin was standing up he came by and offered her a hand to help her get down since she wasn't used to wear high heeled shoes. "Is something funny?" he asked out aloud.

Rin didn't get the chance to answer because Ayame spoke out first, "These sluts think that Rin is lowering herself to their level!"

Sesshomaru looked at the three women Ayame had been referring to and said to them, "I can assure to you that Rin is too honorable to easily fall for any man's cheap charms, and I would be grateful to you if you would stop dragging her name through the mud. My name is an entirely other matter." He turned back around and walked away calmly still holding Rin's hand.

Rin stole a glance back at the girls to see their rather stunned faces. Ayame follow behind also having no more to say to them. He got half way across the gym before he stopped to say to Rin, "I am sorry that I have tarnished your reputation from your association with me. If you do not wish to go on another date with me I will understand." His words sounded so sincere because he was half torn on whether he had meant them or not.

Rin blushed at the thought of another date with him. He had seemed so aloof tonight she had thought that she had disappointed him. But she also had to think about how many people there were likely spreading rumors about town about her and him. "I guess I'll have to think about it," was all she could tell him. His other hand reached out and gently brushed against her cheek. Her skin was so soft he could hardly tear his hand away except that he had just realized how bold an action he had just taken.

Thankfully Rin just blushed at the contact. It was so fast, but the sensations caused by his touch she could still feel on her skin. When she raised her eyes to look into his she saw his conflict raging in them. And she knew she wanted to help him with dealing with the conflict, only she didn't know how.

Ayame walked up to them to announce, "I don't think those girls will ever say anything about Rin again. Hell, they may even help clear your name because they're now talking to some other girls rather seriously while pointing in this direction." Ayame looked at the couple before her and noticed they were both blushing and putting some distance between them. "Well, I'm going to go find Hikaku," she announced rather nervously as she tried to make a quick getaway since she noticed that she had obviously just interrupted something rather important.

A slow song started and Sesshomaru looked back over to Rin. Her eyes were averted towards the many dancing couples with that longing look on her face she had all night. "Would you like to dance?" he finally asked her. Her eyes darted to him again as her face lit up. She grabbed his hand and dragged him amongst the many dancing couples to an open spot near the center of the dance floor.

But just as quickly as the joy had come at being asked to dance the fear settled in. This would be the closest they had ever held each other, and this was just after that awkward moment where he had touched her. Thankfully for her he showed no hesitation as he pulled her close to him and held her there.

A slow song turned into three and yet it was as if time had stood still. Rin had rested her head against him and listened to the faint sound of his blood pumping through his veins. He smelled so good and felt so warm. But Sesshomaru was in a much deeper quandary. He had danced several times with other girls, but never before had it felt so comfortable as this. It was as if she belonged there next to him, like she fit better than any other.

Another fast song started but neither had noticed until someone had bumped into them in the excitement of the music. Rin blushed again as she broke apart from him, but nothing could be said before she found herself needing some fresh air. Escaping to the sanctuary of the women's bathroom she found herself alone with none other than Kagome. "Rin, hi!" Kagome greeted her. "I thought you were just dancing with Sesshomaru. You too look like you're really hitting it off, which is weird because there's a rumor that's flying around the gym that you and he aren't dating."

Rin felt her cheeks burning hotter with Kagome's compliments. "Was it that obvious that I enjoyed dancing with him?"

"Yeah, and how much he enjoyed dancing with you." Rin put her hands over her face and wished that she was dreaming all of this. When she woke up she would find she had been knocked out by those guys in the alley and had dreamed the whole thing. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked her. "You know, there's nothing wrong with having a relationship with a guy who likes you back. And he even gave up sleeping around all so he could be with you. You're so lucky! I still have to deal with Inuyasha pining away for his old girlfriend, Kikyo."

"But I don't have a crush on him," Rin tried to protest. The look on Kagome's face showed that she didn't believe it. In disbelief she asked Kagome, "Could I have a crush on him? I mean...will I just get hurt? And...what do I do around him?"

Kagome looked at her rather surprised at her questions. Hadn't Inuyasha once explained to her that she and Sesshomaru weren't dating? "If you like him, tell him. That's the best advice I can give you." She smiled at Rin and then left the bathroom.

When Rin finally left the bathroom fifteen minutes after she dashed in she found Sesshomaru leaning against a wall in the lobby waiting for her. He looked up at her and asked, "Do you want to go home?" Rin nodded her head enthusiastically wanting the night to be over as soon as possible. And it didn't seem to get any better as the ride home was made in an uncomfortable silence. When he pulled up she grabbed her bag from the back and sprinted up the walkway to the door. All Sesshomaru could do was watch as she struggled to get away from him.

On the way home he he berated himself for scaring her away. He didn't know what came over him tonight. She was just supposed to be a bet, but tonight things felt a little too close for his comfort. He didn't know how to deal with these strange emotions, and apparently his behavior had scared her. And he thought it unlikely that she would talk to him again after tonight. He had blown it, but it wasn't losing the bet the part that bothered him the most.


	7. She Talks

The next morning Rin woke up and groaned. Last night had been so confusing, and unfortunately it wasn't a dream. She showered and dressed before going downstairs to get her breakfast. Her aunt and uncle were sitting in the living room obviously in a bad mood. Before she knew it her aunt had slapped her across the cheek. Rin put her hand up to her burning cheek knowing that her aunt had hit her hard enough that it would stay red for a long time.

"How dare you come in late and wake us up!" she screamed at Rin.

Rin signed to her, "I tried to be as quiet as possible."

"Where in the hell were you anyway?" she demanded to know.

"I was at the dance. Remember, this was how he wanted to be paid back for saving my life." Her cheek still stung from the force of the blow.

"That still doesn't give you the right to come home so late. You should be grateful that we even took you in, orphan." Her rather tall uncle stood up and towered over her, the smell of liquor already apparent on his breath. And slowly they both beat, slapped, and kicked her until she crumpled on the ground into a ball trying to reduced the area of damage.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation her uncle picked her up and carried her upstairs with her kicking and flailing about. She was dumped onto her bed with a warning, "You better be prepared for me when I come back." The look he gave her meant that we was being completely serious, and unfortunately she didn't know how much more time she had. And although she had put a couple of locks on her door, she knew he was strong enough to eventually bust down the door if he used only half of his strength. With any luck she would have a couple of hours while he drunk himself into a stupor.

She looked over at her cell phone and wondered who she could call for help. If she called Ayame, it was not likely she could get through the house in order to save her. There was always Sesshomaru, but did he care enough to leave work and save her, especially after what had happened last night? Unfortunately he was her only hope at that moment. She dialed his cell phone number and prayed that he would pick up.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of his work when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grumbled about who could be calling him since they all knew that he was at work. Out of curiosity he looked at the screen and saw that it was Rin's phone number. "Rin's calling me," he informed his father as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"You can read her text later," his father commented as he looked through the stacks of paper on his desk.

Sesshomaru clarified as he opened up the phone, "No, someone is actually calling me on her phone. There must be something wrong." As he put the phone up to his ear he said in a formal tone, "This is Sesshomaru."

The sound on the other side of the phone was barely louder than a squeak, but he could faintly hear the sound of a beautiful voice in deep peril trying to pronounce his name, "Sess-ho-maru, help."

"Rin?" he questioned the caller rather startled. "Is that you?"

All Rin could rasp out again was, "Help." Sesshomaru could hear the sound of her crying after she spoke to him.

"Rin, I'm coming to get you. Are you at home?" InuTashio noticed the urgency in Sesshomaru's voice and wondered what could possibly be going on.

"Yes," she answered him.

Sesshomaru grabbed his coat as he said, "I'm coming to get you." He hung up the phone and looked at his father, who waved him on knowing that something serious must have happened.

When Sesshomaru got to the house no one answered the door, but he could hear the deep sound of her uncle's voice yelling rather loudly. Thankfully for Sesshomaru the door was unlocked, so he walked right into the house. Rin's aunt was standing at the bottom of the steps and immediately yelled at Sesshomaru, "Who do you think you are trespassing?"

He didn't care about her at that moment to even bother acknowledging that he had even heard her. When she put her hand on his arm he threw it off in a swift motion and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. At the top of the stairs her uncle was banging on the door in a drunken stupor. The man was comparatively as large as Sesshomaru, but in his inebriated state he proved to be rather easy to fight with.

When he had managed to knock out the uncle he knocked on the door and said, "Rin, it's me. Open up." He could hear the sound of a couple of locks being unlocked and then the door opened slightly. When Sesshomaru got into the room he saw Rin for the first time. Her right eye was swallow shut and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Sesshomaru immediately locked the door behind him and then reached out for her. He knew they probably did this because of her staying out late. Slowly she let him take her into his arms and a few tears fell out of her eyes from the excruciating pain. "We need to get you out of here right now," he said to her. "Do you have anything to pack up your stuff in?"

She pointed at her closet. When he got in there he found a set of suitcases. Quickly the both of them threw her clothes and her school work into the suitcases. He took one bag in his hand and her hand in the other. Her aunt would likely be happy to be getting rid of her, but getting around to explaining that would probably prove to be a bit more difficult.

She was now standing outside the door trying to beat it down rather upset with Sesshomaru for barging in and beating down her husband. Dropping the suitcase he stopped her next blow and knocked her against the wall. "I don't want to fight you," he informed her. "Rin's leaving with me." He picked up the suitcase and held Rin's hand again as he made his way to the stairs.

"I never wanted you," Rin's aunt yelled after her. "But your parents had to insist that I take care of you! I only did it for the money."

Rin had stopped to listen to her hateful words, but Sesshomaru tugged on her hand to cause her to start walking again. He knew that money did the worst things to families. Look at what happened to his parents. They had married because their parents had insisted on merging their companies together to make more money. His parents never loved each other and were completely unhappy together. And while she was pregnant they divorced.

Rin was very quiet on the ride to his house, and it didn't surprise him. So much had happened to her today, and she was certainly acting strange the night before. But he hadn't expected her to talk to him again after yesterday, after she suddenly disappeared when they had just finally had a moment to be close and almost to themselves. Today he had become her savior again for who knows what might have happened to her if he hadn't come for her.

They pulled up into the driveway and he helped her get her suitcases and cosmetic bag out of the trunk of the car. InuTashio and Izayoi greeted the both of them at the door. "Is Rin moving somewhere?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," he said putting her suitcase and bag down. "Here. I figure you can rent out the guest house again, and I'll help her pay the rent."

"You can't just move her in?" InuTashio protested. "I like her, but there has to be a good reason for this."

Just then Rin stepped through the front door having taken a little longer to get her last suitcase out and walk to the door in hopes that he could ask for permission before she came in. She knew they were caring people, but she knew that her moving in would impose on them. When she walked into the house Izayoi gasped aloud and ran to Rin. She took control of Rin's face and looked over her obvious injuries before saying, "Rin, we need to get your wounds cleaned and dressed." She took Rin by the wrist and dragged her upstairs barely leaving Rin any time to put her suitcase down.

Sesshomaru stayed rooted to his spot while InuTashio watched the women run upstairs. "I guess considering the circumstances it would be wrong to turn her away." He was never one to turn away someone in need, but he didn't like being put on the spot.

"I wouldn't have imposed if it hadn't been urgent. I couldn't leave her there, and she has no one else to turn to." He stayed still feeling like he was in the military and asking the general for a large favor.

"You really do care about her," InuTashio mused more to himself than to Sesshomaru. "And it seems that she depends upon that love."

Sesshomaru faulted for a second upon hearing is father's statements. Love? Did he love Rin? Hell, lately he had just started to realize she was becoming more than just a bet, and last night he knew that nothing felt better in the world than when he could hold her close and shut out the world for the both of them. Was that love?

InuTashio interrupted his thoughts by suggesting to him, "Why don't you take her luggage to the guest house. Then go check up on her." As he walked away Sesshomaru took Rin's things to the guest house.

Rin and Izayoi could hear the front door close from the bathroom they were in. "I told you that InuTashio would let you stay here," Izayoi spoke. "He just doesn't like being imposed on, but if he has good enough reason he'll help anyone out. And I highly doubt Sesshomaru would have let him say 'no'." The smile on her face reassured Rin that she had nothing to worry about, yet she knew that she wanted to stay out of their way as best as she could so they wouldn't regret their decision.

Five minutes later Sesshomaru returned with some fresh clothing for Rin. He figured that since her current clothes had blood on them that she would need some new ones. Perhaps if he had some money at the end of the month after paying her rent he could take her shopping with the money he had left since she had so few changes of clothes and now they had ruined another set.

Rin had showered and was now having her wounds dressed, so Sesshomaru was made to wait in the hallway until she was decent enough for him to come in. All that was left was wrapping Rin's eyes and putting on a few bandages on her face, which Izayoi left to Sesshomaru so that the pair could have a moment alone. "Your father must have agreed to let me stay," she suggested to him.

"He did." He wrapped some gauze around her eye and head so that it would stay on. He had never seen someone get hit so hard that their eye had swollen except in boxing movies. They must have hit her pretty damn hard. "Rin, I've been wondering a few things." He could see her good eye move to look him in the eye. He drops his hands and stares at her as he asks, "Now that you've talked again for the first time in ten years, do you think you will from now on?"

Rin smiled at him rather glad that he had asked her. She hadn't even thought of it, so perhaps this was a good time. "I guess I could, but it's not something that will come easily for me," she signed to him. "But I'm so used to signing that it's hard to imagine talking again. Would you like me to?"

She was staring up at him wondering how he would answer her. If he was being selfish he'd ask her to talk again, but if he didn't care he'd just shrug it off. "I guess that would make sense. But I wouldn't mind hearing your voice every now and then. You have a nice voice." Rin blushed at the comment so he continued on, "And I'm not saying that to flatter you. But do whatever you feel more comfortable with."

Rin closed her eyes and concentrated on the words as she tried to speak them, "Thank you. Do you have anything else to ask?"

When she opened her eyes she saw that he was still staring at her. After a couple of seconds he picked up a bandage and put it across a scratch on her face before asking, "Why did you run away from me last night? Did I do something to upset you? I had figured from your reaction that you would never want to talk to me again."

She could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment. Of course he would ask that. She went back to signing since talking would take her too much time and energy at this moment. "I guess it was that rumor," she lied to him. This would be the perfect time to tell him about her new found feelings, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "I guess it's kind of hard for me to figure you out since one minute I'm thinking that you are using me because even those girls thought you were also, but then it...well, I'm rather confused about you. Sometimes I want to believe that you are being sincere, but there's always that gnawing feeling at the back of my mind stating that you are just using me."

Rin felt bad for her words even if they were the truth. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was afraid that he wouldn't try any longer, that he would grow tired of pursuing her when she still doubted him.

And indeed Sesshomaru did feel hurt by her words. Things had changed in his heart towards her, but he knew not how to convey them. Hell, until his father said what he said downstairs he couldn't even put a word to them. Was it worthless trying to pursue her because it seemed that she was obviously not interested in him? All he did know was that the bet was pointless at this point. If he were lucky enough to start a relationship with her, would he even want to take that away from?


	8. Right Decision

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and could see the hurt that he did not express in his face, but when he blinked it was gone. "I guess it would be worthless for me to even try anymore," he said in a rather serious tone causing dreadful shivers to travel up Rin's spine. "Forgive me for trying."

At this he stood up, but Rin grabbed onto his hand to keep him there. "I didn't mean that I didn't want you to stop. It's just that I don't want you thinking that since we had that date everything would suddenly..." Would suddenly what? Would suddenly lead to a physical relationship? Or was it that she was more afraid of him not feeling the same for her as she did for him? How could care more for her than she did for him when she didn't even know the degree to which she liked him.

He stared down at her as she thought silently. Her hands were still wrapped around his wrist holding him there. "That we would become a couple? Do you wish for us to only stay friends?" His voice was ice cold as if he didn't care anymore.

"Yes...no...I don't know." She looked rather ashamed at her lack of words. But she did know that her throat hurt from all of the talking she had suddenly done that day so she let go of him hoping to sign more.

He backed up from her immediately and reminded her, "There are only five more months left in the school year." With that said he walked out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom making sure to shut the door to keep out unwanted company. Right now he was torn. This was the worst thing for him. He had actually started to fall for her, but even if he could go back to being the carefree guy he was he still had that stupid bet that was proving to be impossible for him to win.

Rin stayed sitting there on the vanity staring at the wall. He was right, there wasn't much time left. Should she just forget about having a relationship with him? He would likely go to a different college than her since he was smarter than her, and after that they would likely end up in entirely different cities. Yes, it probably would be best to just concentrate on her studies now and the entrance exams and leave Sesshomaru behind.

But the look in his eyes and the sudden coldness he was giving her spoken volumes of his hurt. Had he truly started to develop feelings for her? He of course had the physical attraction down, except that he seemed to be attracted to anything with a vagina. But had he truly started to like her for who she was? And could he easily get over losing her?

Of course he could! He would be going to college in the fall and would probably met a whole new set of woman who were willing to be with him. Matter of fact, he might even go back to being the way he was and entirely forget about the half a year he lost when he had stopped pursuing all but one.

Resolving that she had done the right thing she left for downstairs in hopes of perhaps offering Izayoi help with something. If she was going to live her, she might as well make it worth their patience with her. "Rin," Izayoi greeted her. "I was just about to go up there and check on you. Are you okay?"

Rin nodded her head instead of answering her verbally. From now on she wouldn't talk to anyone. Things had been comfortable the way they had been, and there was no reason for her to talk again. Not when the one reason for her to start was now no longer an option in her head.

"Kagome came over with Inuyasha, so I was hoping you could help Kagome and I with making lunch." It was funny how it seemed rather pushy of a hostess to ask for help, but with Izayoi it had become more of an endearing request that one had difficulty saying 'no' to.

Rin barely listened to Izayoi as she regaled stories about Inuyasha when he was younger for Kagome. They seemed to forget that she was there because they seemed to be so much alike. It was no wonder why Inuyasha was so attracted to Kagome, besides the fact that she looked just like her eldest sister, Kikyo, who had been Inuyasha's first girlfriend.

Yet Kagome seemed so happy with Inuyasha despite his being attracted to her sister still and his rough personality. Why could she so easily put her heart out there knowing that Inuyasha could break it at any time?

Wait! Why was she worrying? She had just decided less than an hour before that she wouldn't bother pursuing him at all.

When they all sat down for lunch Sesshomaru was forced to sit next to Rin so that Inuyasha could sit next to his girlfriend. They both tried not to touch each other and avoided any communication with him. This of course didn't escape Inuyasha's attention. "Hey, the two love birds are embarrassed to be around each other now? You sure as hell didn't mind attracting attention at the dance last night." This in turn earned him a brooding look from Sesshomaru and angry replies from Kagome, who knew after last night's conversation with Rin that Rin was not comfortable talking about this.

So as soon as dinner was done both of them headed in separate directions for their rooms. Izayoi was a bit worried so she left Inuyasha to clean up the dishes, which was also part of his punishment for embarrassing Sesshomaru, so that she could out and talk to Rin. When Rin opened the door Izayoi could see that Rin was visibly ready to cry. "I was hoping you could feel free to talk to me," she said hugging Rin.

As Izayoi held her, Rin could feel tears slipping out of her eyes. "Did something happen between the two of you. When he came in he seemed so worried about you, and suddenly you two aren't even comfortable around each other. Did he say something?"

Rin pulled away from her and shook her head before looking around for her school bag. Once she found it she pulled out a notebook and pen and wrote, "I did."

"Did he try to push you to do something you weren't ready for? Don't think for a second you should be at fault for that." She brushed Rin's hair off of her shoulder and then squeezed her shoulder.

Rin wrote again and then held it up for Izayoi to read. "He wants to date me, but I just don't know if he really likes me or if I'm just being insecure."

Izayoi handed her the notebook back and said with a gentle smile, "Or perhaps you're afraid that you'll falling for a guy you worry doesn't like you back. Or at least not back in the same way you feel about him." Rin's jaw dropped open. It was like this woman was reading her mind. She pointed at the couch signaling to Rin to sit down. She sat down in a chair and started to explain to Rin, "Kagome actually told me earlier that she is jealous of you and Sesshomaru. He seems to be everything that Inuyasha isn't anymore. He's attentive to your needs, he wants to bring you home and show you off to his family, he sticks up for you at school, and he seems incredibly comfortable with you, more so than he is with anyone else. He's not the same person he used to be, and it's all because of you."

Rin laid her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. It seemed the world was against this decision of hers. She could feel Izayoi's hand on her hands resting in her lap. "Just think about it," was all she said before she left.

And Rin did think about it for the next couple of weeks. It was difficult not to think about it. She was stuck in her new home for a week while she recovered so as to avoid the stares and rumors of her classmates. She thought about it when she now had to walk behind Sesshomaru instead of at his side on their way home. He was there at dinner and breakfast every day. It seemed like no where could she go without his being there.

But it all became clear to her one day as she walked home from school behind him. He had gotten some ways ahead of her because she had not been paying much attention to his pace. When he turned around to wait for her she could see the impatience on his face. She tried to pick up the pace, but as she did she hit a uneven slab of concrete and started to pitch forward.

He was instantly in front of her holding her before she could fall and smash her face. As she looked up at him she could see all of the concern he had for her. He really did care about her and here she was doubting him. As she straightened herself she leaned up and kissed him.

She became a little worried at first when he didn't kiss back, but it seemed that it was only shock because he did kiss her back after several seconds. When the broke for air he asked her, "Did you do that on purpose?" She looked up at him dreamily and slowly nodded her head. He once again placed his lips on hers not caring that the world could see them. She had finally given in to him.


	9. You what?

The end of the school year was starting to get very stressful for both Rin and Sesshomaru. In one month they would have their entrance exams for college and only a couple of weeks after that their finals. Every moment they got they would spend studying and their relationship started going to the wayside.

One Saturday Sesshomaru had been studying especially hard that he hadn't even noticed that his father and stepmother had gone out as had his half brother. When he went downstairs to refill his water glass he noticed that it was rather quiet and dark. "How long have I been studying?" he asked himself out loud since there was no one there to hear him. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was now six o'clock, three hours from the last time he had looked at the clock.

From the kitchen he could see that the guest house light was on. Rin was likely studying diligently also. Sesshomaru thought for a second whether or not he should go check in on her but decided it was probably best for him to be getting back to work. It seemed his feet had a mind of their own because they started walking towards the back door and then out to the guest house.

Rin answered the door looking quite haggard but yet so damn cute. "I just thought I'd check up on you," he said to her as he realized he had done the thing he said he wasn't going to do.

She smiled at him weakly before signing to him, "I'm fine. I'm just studying. Thanks for the concern." She gave him another quick smile before moving to close the door on him.

His hand stopped the door from sliding further closed. "I guess since I'm out here that I could tempt you into taking a break with me. I've been studying all day except for a short break for lunch."

"Same here," she admitted to him verbally. Rin slid the door open and allowed him in before closing it. He looked around and noticed that she had become somewhat lax in cleaning up the apartment. "I'm sorry, but I just haven't been able to clean in here in a couple of weeks," she apologized to him clearly embarrassed.

"That's okay," he said as he picked up some of her books and stacked them besides her desk.

Rin tried to take the books from his hands as she chided him, "It's my mess; let me pick it up." Her face showed that she was slightly annoyed with him as she took a couple of books out of his hand and then tossed them on her desk.

Sesshomaru reached out and touched her cheeks tenderly with both of his hands. Slowly he pulled them both together so that he could rest his forehead on hers. Rin sighed before saying through the newly forming tears, "I'm not mad at you."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm stressed out too." He lighted his head and kissed her forehead before hugging her close to him. He mused to himself about how good her hair smelled. "But just think that as soon as we're out of high school it'll get easier." College would be easy compared to the stress of high school because getting in was the most difficult part.

Rin snuggled her face into her chest and then turned it so that only one cheek was pressed against his chest. "But we won't be together anymore," she pouted.

Sesshomaru's heart sunk into his stomach. He had been thinking about that lately, but it seemed so much more real when she talked about it. "We can still call each other and visit. I promise you that I'll wait for you." Her only response to him was holding onto him tighter.

His left hand reached up and tilted her face up towards his so that he could lean down and kiss her. She easily fell into the kiss let it heat up into a frenzied passion. And ten minutes later Sesshomaru had to stop her. He sprang from the bed leaving her sprawled out alone and now cold. Sesshomaru picked up his pants from the floor and put them on leaving Rin confused. "I thought you wanted me?" she asked him as she sat up.

"I do," he said to her casually as he handed Rin her shirt and pants. He couldn't see her sitting there in only her bra and panties because it made him desire her more so he turned his back to her as he clarified. "I want you so badly, Rin, but we had both agreed that we'd wait until our wedding night."

"But you slept with all of those other girls," Rin started to say. She was glad that he had stopped them, but something inside of her wondered if he didn't stop because he didn't really want her.

He turned around to look at her not caring that she still wasn't fully dressed. Sesshomaru could see the sad look on her face and it broke his heart thinking he had caused her to be upset, so he pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair soothingly. "Gods, Rin, I want you so badly right now, but I want our first time to be right. Those other girls were just sex, but I want you to be the first woman I make love to."

His shoulder started to grow warm and then cold as her tears started to soak into his shirt. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She know quite know what she was apologizing for, but there were so many things she could apologize for.

"There is nothing for you to apologize about. I am flattered that you would consider throwing your ideals out for me. But you inspired me to have your ideals, so I couldn't possibly do something to you that you might regret later on."

They stayed in that position for several minutes until Rin ceased her crying. "I love you," she whispered into his shoulder before he broke apart from her.

His hand reached out and brushed her left cheek as he gently said to her, "I love you also." He took her shirt from behind her and handed it to her. "You probably should get dressed before you get cold again."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the door to the bedroom to give her some privacy when she called out to him, "Please don't go. Stay here with me for a little longer." Her voice was so pleading he couldn't even consider for a second not obliging her request.

"I'm just going out here to let you get dressed," he said to her over his shoulder before going out to the living room.

The next day Sesshomaru called Kouga and asked him to meet at the local café. Kouga arrived last and asked Sesshomaru when he walked in, "What in the hell do you need to talk to me about? I've got exams to study for."

Sesshomaru looked up at him and scowled. Kouga didn't like the look on his friend's face so he sat down without any further protest. He noticed that Ayame was working today and he hoped that she was their waitress so that he would have an excuse to at least greet her.

Kouga watched as Sesshomaru leaned forward into his seat and said rather discreetly, "I need to forfeit." His face was completely serious.

"Excuse me?" Kouga yelled out loud rather startled at what he thought he had heard. Ayame and a few of the people in the café turned and looked at Kouga, so he pretended to be embarrassed for his outburst and then leaned in towards Sesshomaru to talk quietly also. "What's the problem? Realized you couldn't win?"

Sesshomaru set his jaw just slightly as he paused in thought and then answered, "I don't want to do that to her?"

"Aw," Kouga mocked him grinning. "Sesshomaru fell in love with the class prude."

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and enclosed around Kouga's throat and held tightly. "Don't you think for a moment that I would let you disgrace her in that way." His voice was threateningly serious and his eyes flashed with fury.

Kouga faked a happy grin and said in a rather light hearted way, "Chill. I was just joking with you. Rin's a great girl. I hope you will be happy with her some day." He tried again to flash the fake grin, so Sesshomaru let go of him. Kouga rubbed his now redden throat.

Ayame had noticed Sesshomaru's aggressiveness, so she decided to go over there and check on them. As she was approaching she heard Kouga say to Sesshomaru, "Since you want to forfeit the bet, you have to carry out what we agreed upon."

Sesshomaru stood up and glared down at Kouga as he said, "Fine." He left a couple of bills on the table to pay for his coffee and then left Kouga sitting there with Ayame watching open mouthed.

When the door closed behind Sesshomaru Kouga finally noticed Ayame standing there. The look on her face was one of shock. "What in the hell were you two talking about? What bet did you two make?" she demanded to know. "Was it something to do with you seducing Kagome?"

Kouga straightened the collar to his shirt and tried to act like nothing had happened. "I don't have any idea of what you could be talking about."

Ayame grabbed Kouga's already sore neck and pulled him close to her angry face and yelled at him, "I demand to know what in the hell bet you made with my best friend's boyfriend!"

Kouga tried to back away but was unable to get out of Ayame's grip. "He bet me that he could bed Rin before the end of the year," Kouga spilled out in his nervousness. Ayame's eyes grew larger, so he tried to calm her down by explaining, "He just came in here to forfeit because he doesn't want to do that to her, so don't go telling her that I told you." He was ready to get on his knees and beg her if he had to.

Ayame did let go of him and then informed him, "Don't think for a moment that I would keep something like that a secret from my best friend." With a huff she left Kouga alone. She vowed to herself that she would tell Rin as soon as she got off of work.

--

That afternoon when Ayame got of work she ran over to the Arakida house. Izayoi answered the door and told her that she could find Rin in the guest house. Ayame walked through the house and saw Sesshomaru in the kitchen. He looked at her and nodded thinking she was just visiting Rin like every other time only to be met with a glare from her. Somewhere in his heart fear started creeping in as he realized that she might have overheard his conversation with Kouga.

Ayame banged her fist against the door to the guest house until Rin opened it. "What's wrong?" Rin asked her. She still signed everything for everyone else but Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Ayame answered her cryptically before pushing Rin back into the guest house and slamming the door behind her. "I found out something rather surprising about him."

Rin put her hand up for Ayame to stop, so Ayame didn't say anything and watched Rin as she signed, "Yes, I almost did have sex with him last night, but I can assure you that he was the one who stopped us."

Ayame's eyes grew large again as she realized that her friend had so casually told her. "You almost slept with him yesterday?" Rin nodded her head nervously now that she realized this was not what Ayame had come to talk to her about. Ayame's face ran a gamut of emotions as the she realized what Kouga had meant when he told her that Sesshomaru had forfeit.

Sinking down into a chair she stared straight ahead in shock. Rin kneeled down before her and waved her hand until Ayame snapped back to reality. "What did you come here to talk about?" Rin questioned her rather curious about her friend's reaction.

"I…ah…overheard the guys talking today…at the café." Rin watched her rapid eye movements as Ayame recalled what she had seen and heard earlier that day. "I guess he had made a bet with Kouga at the beginning of the year that he would get you into bed before the end of the school year."

Now Rin's eyes flew open widely and then closed as she felt the prick of tears. She stood up and turned her back on her friend as rage surged through her. From the very beginning she had wondered if that was his motivation, but then after the dance she had thought that he really did like her. But he had refused her yesterday when she practically threw herself at him.

Ayame stood up and called out to Rin, "But I didn't know that he almost did it with you last night. I guess he had met with Kouga to forfeit the bet today, and Kouga told me that he had forfeit because he didn't want to do that to you. And I thought Kouga was lying until I heard that he had stopped you yesterday. He forfeit because he finally got the chance, and obviously there must be something more there than there was when he made the bet."

Rin turned around and smiled at her friend as relief now washed over her. Her smile widened as she signed, "It's because he loves me. He loves me, so he wants to wait." Suddenly her smile retreated and she thought aloud, "But he didn't tell me about the bet. Perhaps he doesn't love me fully."

"Or he's ashamed of it," Ayame suggested. "Or he's afraid that he might lose you if he tells you."

Rin put an evil smirk on her face as a plan started to form in her mind. "I guess I could find a way to get him to admit to it." Ayame suddenly became afraid of what Rin could possibly have in mind for him.


	10. The End

Ayame followed Rin as she went to the main house and searched out Izayoi and InuTashio. "Is something wrong?" Izayoi asked as she noticed how determined Rin looked at this moment. It was at that moment that Izayoi and InuTashio noticed Ayame's rather nervous face, which only added to their concern for Rin.

"I need to talk to you about Sesshomaru, but I would prefer it if he were here to hear it," Rin signed to them. They both looked at Ayame, who in turn interpreted for them.

Their gaze once again returned to Rin before InuTashio yelled out Sesshomaru's name. Within seconds they could all hear Sesshomaru's footsteps as he ran out of his room and down the stairs. Any time his father called up to him with that tone meant that something bad was about to happen. He noticed Rin's anger and he realized that he had every right to fear her right now. "Before she says anything, perhaps I should explain it."

Rin pursed her lips together before squaring her jaw. "What's going on?" InuTashio finally asked his son.

Sesshomaru looked at his father while he body was squarely pointed in Rin's direction. "At the beginning of the year I made a bet with Kouga that I could get Rin into bed before the end of the year." He watched the anger build up in his father as his father's face grew red and his jaw tightened. "But I was wrong for doing it; I know that now. Somewhere along the way I came to realize she had feelings." He turned his gaze back to Rin and she said directly to you, "And somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. So last night when we got a little too close I had to end it there.

"I called up Kouga this morning immediately so that I could forfeit because I should have done it a long time ago but forgot until yesterday. And I guess Ayame heard it." Rin's eyes looked up into his and he could see that she was rather torn between a few emotions. "I wasn't going to tell you because I was afraid that you would think horribly of me and wouldn't believe that I love you." He wanted to reach out and hold her and beg for forgiveness, but he also knew that she could easily push him away.

Rin looked into his eyes searching for the truth. He could be a good liar, but right now he had laid out his emotions in his eyes for her to see. Sesshomaru had even admitted his feelings before his own family and Ayame without thinking anything of it. "I'm rather disappointed in you," InuTashio started to say. "But if you are being honest, I guess I can overlook this indiscretion." He then addressed Rin, "Is he lying?"

Slowly Rin turned her eyes towards InuTashio and shook her head. She gave him a half-hearted smile before looking back at Sesshomaru. "Rin, I'd do nearly anything right now to wipe any last doubts you have in your mind. I'd even marry you now if that was your wish."

"Whoa!" InuTashio called out. "Don't go there. You're both too young, and you've only been dating for a few months. Wait until you're out of college before even entertaining that idea."

Rin laughed at InuTashio for even thinking she could so easily jump into marriage. She turned to Ayame and signed to her, "I guess if he can prove to me that he can remain committed to me through college I will consider marrying him." Ayame smiled and the interpreted for her.

"I like that idea," Izayoi suggested hoping to break some of the tension that still remained in the air.

--

A month and a half later Rin packed up her things and moved to college. Sesshomaru made sure to call her every day. Their relationship had been rather strained for the past month partially because Rin still felt a little hurt that he hadn't told her about the bet but mostly because of the stress of the end of the year. Sesshomaru didn't give up hope though that one day he could convince her of his true feelings.

Every couple of months he would go out to visit her. They made sure to never get close physically since they knew they would have a long wait. But she was glad that after three years of being apart he was still coming out to see her.

--

_23 years later_

Rin sat down on the bed next to her youngest child, who lay sobbing on her bed. "I can't believe he did that to me," she whined. Rin comfortingly pushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and then stroked it. Saki, now eighteen years old, had just had her heart broken when he boyfriend suggested to her that they break up before going to college so that they could explore other options. "My life is over," Saki droned.

Quietly Rin said to her, "I once thought that when I was your age, but my boyfriend had been trying to get me into his bed to win a bet."

Saki looked up at her mother's wistful face. "Really? You had a boyfriend who wronged you?"

Rin smiled at the girl and said to her, "Yes, but things turned out differently for me."

"What happened?"

"He had his chance but decided that he loved me too much to carry through. Things were rather strained for years afterwards." Her hands ceased their mindless movements and she put them in her lap.

"Did you finally break up with him for Dad?"

Rin laughed slightly before saying, "You don't need to worry about Hiroshi. If he loves you, he'll find out soon that he was a fool for breaking up with you. But if he finds someone else, you will know that he wasn't the best choice for you. There are plenty of other men out there for you. Don't settle for one who doesn't love you with your whole heart."

Saki nodded her head, but Rin knew that she probably wouldn't understand until later in her life. The teenage brain wasn't developed enough to fully understand logic, so her emotions would still control her for awhile. Hopefully Saki would find another man, a better man, that would soon replace Hiroshi in her heart.

"I'm going to make your favorite meal tonight," Rin said before kissing her on the forehead.

As she got up to leave Saki called after her, "Mom." Rin turned around and smiled at Saki. "Who was the guy that broke your heart?"

Rin closed her eyes and pictured Sesshomaru in her mind before answering her, "Your father. It took him years, but he proved beyond a doubt that he loved me. That's how I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She smiled again for her daughter before exiting the room. Sesshomaru was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall. He was greatly worried about his little girl. "She'll be fine. It'll just take her a little time. She's still young."

He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. Obviously this boy wasn't good enough for his daughter because a man in love would fight for what he loved like he fought for Rin. "I'm glad that you never gave up on me," he whispered lovingly into her ear.

Rin lovingly stroked his face as she said, "I'm glad you once made a bet."

--

The End!


End file.
